A Shadow Long and Fowl
by RavenIsFlying
Summary: Yesterday, Artemis Fowl got a text from Athena- someone tried to kidnap her. So of course, he rushes to NYC and finds the mysterious kidnappers tried again- successfully. However, things are not as they seem. The ransom price is the one thing he can't pay. He needs the help of the People, who he hasn't seen in 20-some years. And Artemis may have finally met his match- Athena Fowl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! First story. I have so many ideas for stories, and not all of them are fanfiction! I am not Eoin Colfer. Although I would** _ **totally**_ **write on this site if I were a real author...**

 **I have an idea for a one shot, another one for a GIANT crossover where a bunch of characters appear in my room, and I'm helping my friend (I don't know if she has a fanfic account...) with a Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter/possibly Dr Who crossover. Anyway. Enjoy! R &R!**

* * *

"Why must you be so much like your father!"

Like I needed more reminders.

"Young lady, you _will_ return that painting ASAP!"

"But-"

"I don't care _how_ many months it took you to plan the theft! You're just like _him_!"

I knew exactly who _he_ was. "Minerva-"

"Don't call me that! Even _he_ calls his parents Mother and Father."

Finally, I couldn't take it.

"Minerva, I am not Artemis." I knew I had stepped over the unspoken rule that anyone with any sense abided by while under my mother's roof, or anywhere in the area. So, like any other teenager fed up with their parents, I kept walking.

"Athena-!"

"You make such a big deal about me saying his name! Yet you keep talking about _him._ Everything I do- I'm like _him. He_ did something like it. I'm just like _him._ You act like he's some vengeful ghost who will painfully decapitate if anyone mentions his name! He isn't even five hundred miles away. Not saying _Artemis's_ name isn't going to make him disappear."

"Athena Giovanna Brenda Fowl!" Minerva's face was as pink as the flowers of a daphne plant. Most would've seen them as no more than a sweet and fragrant blossom, but the Fowls knew better. The entire plant could cause vomiting, coma, and death, among other things.

"If you weren't still at school for another week..."

I decided to break it to her while we were still locked in an argument. One less later on.

"By the way, Minerva, I'm going to New York on a business trip before heading to Ireland for vacation." Ah yes, the classic Fowl delicacy. No reason to let her down gently. "My Butler is coming with me. We'll be gone for a few days. Maybe I'll stop by in August to see your two perfect, completely un-Artemis-like children when they take a break from their world tours."

And with that, I flounced out the door, my Butler following close behind.

* * *

 **Well? Total fail? Questions? And yes, I do have a reason for putting Minerva and Artemis together... (Please don't hurt me!) Promise! If you can guess which painting Athena stole, then you get... um... Oh yeah! I'll put you as an OC. I have positions as a spy, a student at Crowmont Academy for Child Prodigies, or a prisoner/customer. And yes, I created an entire school for her. And I planned out her class schedule, and her classmates' class schedules, and their teachers' names... However, due to plot line stuff, spies can really only be girls... If you really wanted, guys could be a minor, like, assistant spy. Hint about the painting: It's** _ **very**_ **famous, and it isn't the fairy one Artemis stole in the Opal Deception. (Hint hint- R &R!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Hopefully, this chapter should clarify some things about her siblings, parents, etc.**

* * *

 **"** **That guest teacher was so cool!"**

"Way better than Mr Damon."

"Don't you agree, Athena?"

I grunted noncommittally, which was unusual for me.

"Come on. He was _awesome!"_

"Fine. He was a good teacher."

Saoirse stopped in front me. "What's going on? Normally, you'd be just as excited as any of us about a good guest teacher. And I noticed that you were actually paying attention, even if you trying to look like you weren't. Which means that you were really interested. Spill."

"Nothing is 'going on.' Leave me alone." I brushed her off.

"Athena! Come on, tell us"

"Theresa, I told you. _Nothing is going on."_

"We're not going anywhere until-"

"Then you'll be waiting there a while, because there isn't anything going on." I finally shoved through my friends. "Mrs Zimmerman's room is over there. And room 307 is in the other direction. I'll see you later." And with that, I swept into Ms Lockwood's classroom for philosophy.

Why on _earth_ had Artemis come to school? Why did he have to speak in a class I normally loved? Yes, I knew he was one of the greatest masters of psychology ever, his name floating in the same halls as Freud and Jung. Big deal.

I was going to have a word with him later.

As I found my customary corner seat in Ms Lockwood's class, I mentally reviewed last period. As soon as I'd seen who the guest speaker that Mr Damon had been telling us about all week, I sat the furthest away from him I could, never mind that Althea Chelmy usually sat there. I never once looked at him, but I could feel his gaze on me the entire time.

Emma sat next to me, as usual, with a thick book in her hands. Glad to have a distraction from the guest speaker, I asked, "What are you reading this time?"

She looked up, still lost in her book. "Hmm? Oh, I'm rereading a collection of old Greek writings. I just finished the Mistborn books by Brandon Sanderson..."

I tried to listen, I really did, but the mention of Greeks took me down an annoying though path relating to more of my family members.

Apollo and Diana. The famous twins who made up the world-shaking duo, Greeks and Romans.

I could do without the additional celebrity relatives. I already had enough with Artemis and Minerva. I was the only un-famous one.

Though honestly, I'd rather be _in_ famous than famous.

* * *

 **And Fawnfeather correctly guessed the painting- the** _ **Mona Lisa!**_ **Now that I think about it, it was probably really obvious... And Emma is** _ **not**_ **Fawnfeather. That is me.**

 **Ok. Next chapter is when the action will start! (I hope.) And I have not actually read the** _ **Mistborn**_ **series, but we're reading it for book club in a few months, and my one friend keeps saying how good it is, so why not!**

 **Reviewers get an Athena-made copy of the Mona Lisa (or painting of their choice)! Virtual and imaginary, or course.**


End file.
